1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for handling bundles of boards and to a support bed therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses of the type concerned in the invention are used, e.g., in the storage systems of various board products. One such apparatus is described in WO 96/20121. The apparatus includes a storage area in which units of stacked bundles are stored. The end-to-end stored stacks of units form a storage row. The number of successive stacks in a storage row, as well as the number of parallel storage rows, may be varied as required. The units are stacked on a support bed or a pallet. A stacker carrier is arranged to move the stacked units and their support beds in the storage area. The stacker carrier is of a so-called lukki-type straddle carrier in which the unit to be lifted and transferred is held between the high-rise legs of the straddle carrier chassis. The straddle carrier is adapted to move along a track of rails. The straddle carrier includes a lift device suited for moving the stacked units of boards with their support beds to the storage stacks and away therefrom. The lift device of the straddle carrier includes grip members, or grabbers, connected to each other at their upper ends by transverse beams. Due to the structure of the lift device and other accessories, this straddle carrier embodiment of a conventional construction needs substantial extra space about its upper end. Moreover, the construction of the lift device allows the straddle carrier when unloaded to be elevated to its desired operating height only at its target location.